


Blood and Ice

by thelilacfangirl



Category: Fandomstuck/Fandombound
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfangirl/pseuds/thelilacfangirl
Summary: I needed somewhere to post 10 pages of smut for like 3 people to read. So if you're not part of that group, welcome. This is a self-indulgent work for a niche fandom for a pairing nobody has heard of. Also it's my first smut fic and I gave up on editing it so please be nice.





	Blood and Ice

RG: i'll be there soon!

Ryung stared down at his phone, his heartrate accelerating. If he was reading the situation correctly then...

He shivered and wiped at his mouth, afraid that he might have started drooling. Rise had been openly enthusiastic about having sex with Ryung. After reading his comic and experiencing his pheromones, Rise had made it very clear that he was very interested in Ryung and his kinks.

Ryung wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Rise being turned on by his fear-inducing pheromones, but the prospect of someone being able to dominate him while also being affected by his pheromones was...exciting to say the least.

A knock at the door pulled Ryung from his musing. He ran to answer it, pausing in front of a mirror to check that he didn't look too eager. Aside from a faint blush and dilating pupils, he deemed his appearance passable and made his way to the door. He pulled in a deep breath before opening it.

He looked down at Rise and felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Hand poised to knock again, Rise looked startled before his face spread into a grin. He pulled his hand back to wave as his other hand adjusted the length of rope hanging off of his shoulder.

Ryung's eyes stayed fixed to the rope, only breaking away when Rise waved a hand in front of his face. Ryung pulled back and tried to regain some of his composure. Rise laughed silently.

"Why don't you come inside?" Ryung said, stepping aside and refusing to look at the rope again.

Rise nodded and held his fingertips to his chin before tilting them toward Ryung.

'Thanks.'

Rise looked around Ryung's home for a moment, impressed, before laying the rope down in a nearby chair. He then pulled out his phone and began typing something before holding the message up for Ryung to see.

'i'm sure this is p obvious but talking isn't really my thing so let's keep this short. i like you and i want to fuck you but we need to set up the rules first. mine is you can't close your eyes unless i say so.'

"Why is that?" Ryung asked.

'it's hard to talk to your partner when they can't understand you. i'm gonna teach you some signs so i can give simple commands without this.'

Rise wiggled his phone for emphasis before typing again.

'what are your rules?'

"Oh, uh, just...don't ask me to drink your blood," Ryung replied.

Rise nodded before typing.

'and your safe word?'

"Rose," Ryung answered, before pausing. "That's really close to your name though..."

Ryung looked around the room for inspiration, his eyes landing on a sea shell he'd found on the beach earlier.

"How about sea shell?" he amended.

Rise nodded, obviously happier with the new choice. He typed again.

‘oh and don’t hold back on your pheromones okay?’

“Are you sure?” Ryung asked. “You collapsed last time I used them.”

‘yeah it’s fine. i know what to expect now.’

Ryung hesitated, but nodded.

After teaching Ryung the signs he needed to know (each one making his stomach heat in anticipation), Rise went over them again several times. After a quiz of random signs, Rise decide he knew them well enough for now.

'i won't use my phone again until we're done okay? and i won't be lenient if you forget the signs.'

Rise held up his phone with a wicked grin that almost had Ryung on his knees. It was obvious Rise would be a very different kind of dominate than what he was used to, but he knew that would make very little difference in the end.

'i'm assuming you have a playroom.'

Ryung nodded quickly, gesturing for Rise to follow.

He pushed open the door to his playroom and heard a whistle from behind him. Ryung jumped and turned around to face Rise. He’d been completely silent since knocking on the door and Ryung had nearly forgotten he could make sound.

Rise smirked before walking past him to inspect the toys neatly arranged around the room. He took his time inspecting each one before looking back at Ryung with that same wicked smile. Ryung’s heart stopped for a moment before picking up speed.

'Ready?' Rise signed.

Ryung looked back to the other room. “What about the rope you brought?” he asked.

Rise waved off the question and repeated the sign. ‘Ready?’

Ryung glanced back once more before closing the door and nodding.

Rise set his phone down on a nearby table and turned back to Ryung.

'Strip. Kneel,' he ordered, pointing to the floor at the foot of the bed.

Ryung shivered, pulling off his shirt, pants and underwear as quickly as he could. Tossing the garments aside, he walked over to the foot of the bed and knelt. He bit his lip and stared at the floor as he wrapped his arms around himself.

He continued to stare at the floor as Rise's bare feet padded silently around the room. He heard the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric and skin before he heard the sound of a heavy garment hitting the floor out of his line of vision. Before he could turn to see what it was, Rise was in front of him. He felt the cool leather of a riding crop tracing up to his chin.

Ryung let his head tilt up with the motion, his eyes meeting Rise's. He noticed that Rise had taken off his hoodie, revealing a plain white shirt underneath. His body trembled as Rise's wicked smile grew, promising impish fun.

Rise placed a hand on Ryung's wrist, pulling his arm away from his torso and wrapping Ryung's hand around one of the rings secured to the bedpost above his head. He did the same with Ryung's other arm, leaving his chest open and bare.

Ryung trembled in anticipation, licking his lips. Rise watched him for a few moments, seemingly taking in the view, before stepping away from Ryung.

He heard Rise rummaging through his toys, just out of sight. He could guess what Rise would find and shifted impatiently.

Ryung cried out. An unexpected sting flashed across his shoulder blades and was gone a moment later. A rush of heat flew down to his groin as his body seized.

Rise stepped back in front of Ryung with a wide grin on his face. He traced the riding crop down Ryung's chest and stomach, not stopping until it rested on the tip of his cock.

Ryung felt his dick twitch in reaction and shuttered. Rise licked his lips before holding up a small, round vibrator for Ryung to see. He gulped as Rise gestured for him to turn around. He did so, careful to make sure he still held the rings as he faced the bed.

He barely had time to settle before firm hands gripped his hips and pulled them up. Feet kicked his legs open wider and his new position left his arms pulled back to an uncomfortable angle. He panted and tried to hold as still as possible.

He heard the cap of a lube bottle pop open and braced himself for the sensation of fingers against his entrance. He jumped as he felt the lube being squeezed out on to his ass, just above it. He trembled as the gel slid down of its own accord, teasing him.

Just when he thought Rise would leave him there like that, he felt fingers scoop up the lube that had slid past his entrance. His hips shifted back involuntarily and he felt the harsh bite of the riding crop against his ass in retaliation. He moaned in pleasure, soaking in the pain.

Ryung tightened his hips, trying desperately to hold them still so Rise would keep moving. It was several moments before he felt the fingers return.

This time they went straight to tracing the ring of muscles around his entrance, using only the slightest pressure to push against it. Ryung's hips trembled with his effort to keep them still. After a few moments, he was rewarded as two fingers pushed in at once.

Ryung's eyelids fluttered as he fought the urge to push back onto Rise's fingers. He managed to keep still long enough for Rise to slide them in as far as they could go. However, when he started pulling them back out, Ryung's hips moved reflexively again.

The sting this time was nearly instantaneous as Rise's fingers ceased to move. Ryung gasped, relishing in the stimulus.

Rise waited patiently for Ryung to regain control before continuing.

He soon quickened his pace, scissoring his fingers and relaxing the muscles. Rise even permitted Ryung incremental hip movements as he went on.

Rise pulled his fingers out and slipped in the vibrator, giving no warning. Ryung choked on a breath, but sighed with some relief. Rise stood up, moving around Ryung and playfully slapping his ass. Ryung sucked in a gasp before letting out a hysterical giggle.

Rise flopped on the bed in front of him. A wide grin stretched on his face, likely in approval of Ryung's uncontrolled giggle. He settled down on his stomach, facing Ryung with his legs crossed in the air. His smile shifted into one more suited for the cat that caught the canary. Ryung whimpered at the implications.

Holding up a small remote, Rise waved it teasingly to draw his attention. Ryung immediately recognized it as the remote to the vibrator currently inside him and trembled in anticipation. Rise watched him for a few moments, enjoying the view, before flicking the switch to the first setting.

Ryung jerked as the vibrator sprang to life inside of him. Even the lowest setting made it nearly impossible not to move his hips. He locked eyes with Rise and moaned at the sheer glee he found. Rise was enjoying playing with him.

Just when Ryung had adjusted, Rise flicked the switch to the second setting. Ryung gripped the rings he held on to with white knuckles as he forced himself not to move. A moan caught in his throat and his eyes snapped shut.

His eyes flew open, shocked by the sting across his chest. They settled on Rise and his displeased expression. Rise used his index and middle finger to point to Ryung's eyes and then his own.

‘Eyes on me.’

"I-I'm sorry," Ryung panted, the words slow to come to him.

Rise nodded and his stern expression melted back into an impish grin. He held up the remote so Ryung could see him finger the switch and push it to the third setting.

Ryung let out an unrestrained mewl of pleasure, too preoccupied with keeping his eyes on Rise to hold it back. He watched as Rise's grin widened further. He panted as he tried to keep his mind from focusing on the intense vibrations rippling through his core, tantalizingly close to his prostate.

His arms and knees trembled with the force required to keep his body still. He wanted relief so badly it hurt and he relished the pain.

A gentle hand on his cheek drew his unfocused gaze back to Rise. He stared with glassy eyes as Rise's expression relaxed into something angelic, merciful even.

Rise's lips moved and it took a few moments for Ryung to process what he had said.

'Move.'

Ryung nearly sobbed. He didn't bother considering whether he had imagined it or not; he obeyed the command. If Rise wanted to punish him, he'd beg for forgiveness later.

He kept his knees planted and his grip tight on the rings as his torso trashed wildly. He writhed, looking for friction against his aching cock and relief from this hellish pleasure.

It didn't take him long to figure out that his efforts were futile.

He looked to Rise desperately and saw that his devilish grin had returned. Ryung was sure that if he could have laughed aloud, it would have sounded something like a cackle.

"M-master," Ryung sobbed.

Rise smirked and signed.

It took a moment for Ryung to process it.

'Beg.'

Ryung shook. His hands strained against the rings that held him up against the instinctual force to bring his face to the floor and grovel.

"Master, please!" he cried. "Let me cum! Please, Master, let me cum!"

Rise raised an eyebrow. He wanted more.

"Please fuck me, Master!" he sobbed. "Make me cum! I want you in me! Please give it to me! Master!"

Rise grinned, apparently absolutely delighted with Ryung's desperate cries for relief.

He reached out to Ryung's hand, gently coaxing it away from the ring it held and placing it at the foot of the bed. It gripped the sheets as Rise did the same for his other hand. He then held both of Ryung's hands in his own and guided him to his feet.

Ryung's knees creaked and his knuckles ached, but all he could focus on was the dangerous expression on his master's face. Like a fairy's as he spirited away an unwitting traveler in the woods. Ryung knew it was dangerous, but the lure of a pleasure like he had never known drew him closer.

Rise pulled him forward, onto the bed. When Ryung had reached the middle, Rise pushed him back and spread him out on the bed. He guided Ryung's hands back to the rings and squeezed his wrist, an order to hold on.

Ryung could feel his knuckles blanch as they held the rings in a death grip, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The waves of painful pleasure rocked through him at a rapid pace. He felt as if he were about to tip over the edge, Rise teasing him by plucking the metaphorical rope that kept him from going over.

Rise touched Ryung's knees and they fell open, like a beloved book set on its spine. Rise stared at him, fighting down a laugh. Ryung was sure he'd be flustered about it later, but for now all he could think about was the relief Rise would provide.

Rise watched him for a moment, taking in Ryung's flushed and open body. Ryung's whimpers for relief came more and more frequently as he sat there. He laughed silently, savoring the way it bounced in his chest and made Ryung squirm.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Standing on his knees, he looked down at Ryung. He held the riding crop against his palm and tapped it rhythmically. Ryung shifted, trying to widen his legs further.

Rise shifted forward to settle between Ryung's legs. Careful not to touch Ryung's flushed and twitching cock, Rise leaned over him and held himself up with his arms. Ryung stared up at him, slack jawed and glassy eyed, as he panted.

Rise licked his lips and leaned closer, hovering mere centimeters above Ryung.

They gasped as Ryung’s hips bucked up involuntarily and got their first taste of friction. The following snap of the riding crop against his ribs made his back arch further, but he whimpered when Rise pulled back in response.

Settling back on his knees, Rise looked over Ryung again.

"Master, ple- Ah!" Ryung cried out as a stripe of pain burned across his stomach.

He was not to speak.

Ryung bit his lip to keep quiet as he watched Rise move closer again. This time, his hand moved to Ryung's ass and the vibrator nestled inside. He tugged at the string, pulling it out slowly.

Ryung writhed as he felt the vibrator slip out. He was left feeling empty, phantom vibrations continuing to tease him. His entrance instinctively clenched around nothing.

Rise watched it with a predator gaze, but somehow managed not to pounce on it. Instead he looked back to Ryung and snapped his fingers to draw his attention.

Ryung's eyes locked on to him, desperate for a command. Rise obliged, repeating his earlier command.

'Beg.'

"Fuck me! Please! Fuck me now! Make me cum! I need you to fuck me! Fuck me, Master, please!" Ryung rambled. He continued, only able to repeat those words.

Rise grinned wickedly, finally releasing his own cock from his pants. It was nearly as hard as Ryung's and he shivered as he used some of the excess lube from the vibrator to prepare himself.

Ryung held opened his legs to a near impossible degree and lifted his hips. Rise eagerly grabbed onto his hips, pulling himself closer. He lined himself up and pushed himself into Ryung in one, smooth motion.

Ryung screamed with pleasure. His walls tightened around Rise. Rise's eyes fluttered as the pressure and pheromones rolled over him in delightful waves. He didn't wait to start moving.

Each thrust was erratic but firm. Rise only hit Ryung's prostate every other thrust, but Ryung was already so close it hurt.

"I'm gonna cum," he slurred, his arms straining against his grip on the rings.

Rise flapped his hand against Ryung's side before gripping his cock to keep him from cumming. Ryung barely recalled the meaning.

'Not yet.'

Ryung mewled as Rise kept pounding into him, pushing him against the breaking point. Ryung cried and begged for release.

Rise moved in and out a few more times before loosening his grip and firmly pumping Ryung twice.

Ryung came with a scream. White, hot ribbons of semen streamed out across his stomach and chest. His walls clenched around Rise and he felt Rise's own load release into him.

Rise collapsed on top of him, his panting out of sync with Ryung's. They laid there for a moment, catching their breaths and coming down from the high.

Ryung looked up blearily as Rise pushed himself up. He heard the crackle of fresh frost and finally noticed the thin layer of ice crystals that coated his hips and groin. He also noticed that Rise's cheeks and hair had frosted over and that his breath misted in the warm air.

"...frost?" Ryung mumbled.

Rise ran a hand over his face and hair, dislodging some of the ice, and nodded. He held a fist to his chest and drew it in a circle. Ryung knew it was a sign, but he didn't recognize it.

Holding Ryung's hips gently, Rise pulled out. They both shuddered. Rise held himself up unsteadily for a moment before moving off the bed.

Ryung heard him rummage around the room and took the opportunity to release the rings attached to the bedposts. After a moment, he realized what Rise was probably looking for.

"The towels and stuff are in the cabinet next to the bathroom door," he called, rubbing at his numb and aching hands.

He heard Rise move to the cabinet and pull out a few handtowels before going into the bathroom. Ryung closed his eyes as he heard water running from the faucet.

A hand patted his cheek, waking him from his short dose. Rise smiled sweetly and held up his phone for Ryung to read.

'i need you to stay awake for a little longer okay?'

It took Ryung a moment to comprehend what he was reading, but nodded when he understood. Rise tapped out another message before holding up his phone and a damp washcloth.

'let me know if it's too cold'

"I don't feel the cold," Ryung replied, slowly sitting up.

Rise looked at him curiously, cocking his head.

"I can sense it, but it doesn't bother me," Ryung clarified.

Rise nodded and went work, gently wiping away the cum and melting frost. Ryung watched for a moment, letting his mind space out for a moment.

When Rise pulled away, Ryung asked, "Does that always happen? The frost thing, I mean."

Rise thought about it for a moment before typing on his phone again.

'sometimes. i can usually control it better but it's a lot like your pheromones.'

Ryung nodded. He rubbed at his hands without thinking and drew Rise's attention.

Rise set down the washcloth and held out his hand to Ryung. Ryung watched him for a moment before holding out one of his own hands. Rise held it carefully and signed with his other hand.

'Okay?'

Ryung smiled and nodded.

"They're just sore," he assured Rise.

Rise frowned slightly, but nodded. He drew Ryung's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently on the knuckles. Ryung's face flushed as he watched.

Rise looked up and held his fist to his chest again, moving it in a circle.

"What does that sign mean?" Ryung asked, mirroring the gesture back.

Rise released Ryung's hand, much to his disappointment, and picked up his phone again.

'it means sorry.'

"Why are you apologizing?" Ryung asked, bemused.

'i didn't really mean for you to get hurt like that and it wasn't part of the play.'

"It doesn't hurt that badly," Ryung said.

'sure but it's still kinda annoying right?'

Ryung thought about it. "Yeah, I guess. But you don't have to apologize."

Rise frowned, but waved it off. He held out his hand to Ryung again and gently tugged him to lay next to him.

They settled down and watched each other for a moment. Rise looked down and typed on his phone.

'so how was it?'

Ryung thought for a moment. "For a first time together, it was pretty good."

Rise nodded in agreement.

"But I can tell you aren't much of a sadist," Ryung noted, watching Rise's expressions.

Rise shrugged.

'not really. i don't mind doing it for a partner but i'm not really into it. should i have punished you more?'

Rise punctuated the last sentence with a comical smolder. Ryung laughed, holding a hand to his mouth to try and stifle it. Rise grinned.

"I like pain," Ryung said. "But I like what you did, too. You're like one of those medieval fairies. Like the kind who kidnap babies and trick travelers into getting lost."

Rise's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

'if you don't obey i'll kidnap your babies.'

Ryung burst into hysterical giggles. "Rise, please. I'll never be able to take you seriously again."

'so there might be an again?'

Ryung sobered a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like to do this again," he said. "You know what I thought of it, but how was it for you?"

Rise thought for a moment before typing.

'you were great. i just wish you knew more signs. though if you like pain making you guess what i'm saying could be fun.'

Ryung considered it. "That would be interesting. But I do want to learn more sign language, too. I want to be able to talk to you without your phone."

Rise grinned and leaned forward to peck Ryung on the cheek. Ryung's face flared up and reflected a smaller smile back to Rise.

'Thanks,' he signed.

Ryung wrapped an arm around Rise and pulled him closer. Rise snuggled in closer, enjoying the warmth and affection. They dosed off, exhausted but comfortable.


End file.
